Two of the most commonly used applications for delivering messages to individuals and groups are electronic mail (e-mail) and voice mail. E-mail refers to the transmission of messages, which may include further messages and/or files as attachments, by computer from one person to another person or group of persons. E-mail provides expedient connectivity and fast communication between network users. If a person is either unavailable or unwilling to pick up a message immediately, the message is stored until that person can review the stored message at a later time. E-mail messages also provide a quick and easy way to package information such as sales reports, graphics, and other data for transfer to another user or group of users by simply attaching the information to the message. Business users increasingly rely on e-mail messages to share ideas, transmit documents, schedule meetings, and perform a multitude of other everyday tasks.
In addition to e-mail, voice mail is a common feature in telephone systems used to deliver messages to a person or group of persons. Voice mail refers to messages which are transmitted through a telephone system to a person or group of persons. According to some estimates, 40% of all calls fail to result in a live connection, and are instead redirected to voice mail. The person placing the telephone call, referred to as the calling party, upon being redirected to voice mail, may leave a message for the called party, and the message is stored until that person can review the stored message at a later time.
As will be appreciated, both e-mail and voice mail messages commonly contain sensitive information, and message security is an important consideration for many companies and individuals. For this reason, e-mail and voice mail systems commonly require some type of authentication before a user is permitted to receive the messages. Such authentication may include entering a password or security code prior to accessing any messages. Unfortunately, users of such systems often select passwords or security codes which are not strong, and may be relatively easily broken. Furthermore, such systems commonly have an access point which users may connect to from remote locations in order to access messages. Such an access point provides an attractive target for unauthorized users. Relatively easy access to such systems, coupled with weak passwords, creates a situation where security of the system may be breached with relative ease.
For example, voice mail accounts are commonly created with a default security code which is used to access the account for a new user, which the user often does not modify. Accordingly, the security code for that user remains the default security code. An unauthorized person may access the voice mail system using a dial in number which may be used for remote access and, knowing the default security code for the system, enter this security code in an attempt to gain access to any messages contained therein for the user. This potential problem is accounted for in some systems, which require a user to enter a new security code when initially accessing the voice mail system. Some systems may also require users to change security codes periodically in order to limit aging of the codes. However, it is not uncommon for users of such systems to select security codes that may be easily guessed by an unauthorized person, such as the extension number of the user. Furthermore, in voice mail systems, security codes are generally limited to the symbols (namely 0-9, *, and #) which are contained on the standard telephone keypad. Thus, the options for security codes are limited to combinations of these symbols. Furthermore, the “*” and “#” symbols are often used to initiate special functions within the systems, and are thus not available for use in a security code. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have additional security options in such a system which help reduce the probability of unauthorized access to sensitive information contained in the system.
Similarly as described above, email systems may have access points which a user may use to access email messages from remote locations. Also, users may select a password which may be relatively easily determined by an unauthorized person. A user may select the name of a family member as their password, for example. Thus, such an email system may also present an attractive target for an unauthorized person to gain access to sensitive information. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an email system which enhances the security of such message systems.